Satu dari Seribu
by meddy-amrhein
Summary: Kudou-kun, anggaplah aku satu dari seribu. Jika yang lain mencintaimu dengan mengejarmu, aku akan mencintaimu dengan mengawasimu dalam diam. /ShinRanShi/RnR?


**Title: Satu dari Seribu**

 **Fandom: Detective Conan/CaseClosed**

 **Author: meddy-amrhein**

 **Chara: Ran M., Shinichi K./Conan E., Shiho M./Ai H.**

 **Jumlah kata: 1727**

 **Sumarry: Kudou-kun, anggaplah aku satu dari seribu. Jika yang lain mencintaimu dengan mengejarmu, aku akan mencintaimu dengan mengawasimu dalam diam. /ShinRanShi/RnR?**

* * *

Miyano Shiho meletakkan mug warna merah mudanya di atas meja. Lantas beranjak berdiri untuk mengangkat telepon yang berdering. "Halo?"

" _Yo, Haibara—eh, maaf. Miyano!"_

"Haibara saja tidak apa-apa. Toh aku lebih suka dipanggil Haibara, nama ciptaan aku dan Professor bagus juga, ternyata. Ada apa, Kudou-kun?"

" _Ne,_ Haibara. Besok, aku akan kencan dengan Ran, hanya saja aku tidak yakin. Yaaa ini kencan pertama kami, kau kan perempuan. Bolehkah aku ke rumah professor sekarang untuk mendapat sedikit _mentoring_ darimu?"

"Yeah, dengan senang hati, aku akan mengajarimu agar buta nada saja, tidak buta cinta."

"Oi oi, hahaha. Oke, aku akan berada disana dalam 30 menit." Shinichi menutup telepon. Shiho hanya menghela nafas panjang. Mulai memikirkan apa yang akan dia ajarkan kepada si detektif tidak peka tersebut.

Namun, pikirannya justru melayang ke pikiran lain.

Shinichi, seseorang yang begitu luar biasa baik. Berlaku baik kepada siapa saja, dan selalu melihat banyak orang dari sisi baiknya. Begitulah dia, detektif yang selalu Shiho kagumi karena kebaikannya. Ia juga baik terhadap Shiho, luar biasa baik. Setelah semua perjalanan yang mereka lalui melawan _Black Organization_ , bahkan keluarga Shinichi masih membiayai pendidikan Shiho.

Walaupun dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, gadis itu tahu. Gadis itu telah merenggut 2 tahun masa remaja Shinichi, dan membuat seorang malaikat bersih tanpa salah menunggu si detektif yang sebenarnya selalu ada di dekatnya. Seharusnya, ia yang membalas budi Shinichi.

Shiho menghela nafas panjang lagi.

* * *

"Yoo Haibara! Kau sepertinya menambah berat badanmu." Shinichi nyengir.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kudou-kun," Shiho menghadiahi pemuda 19 tahun itu sebuah _death glare_. "Jadi? Kau mau aku mengajarimu kencan? Yah, sebenarnya aku juga tidak begitu berpengalaman, tapi sepertinya aku tidak buta cinta sepertimu. Jadi, ayo kita mulai."

"Hei hei, Haibara. Kau tidak perlu memanggilku buta cinta," protes Shinichi.

"Kalau kau membuat Ran-san menangis, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Kudou-kun," ancam Shiho.

"Yaah, sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya aku kencan sama Ran, kan? Bahkan terakhir kali kami kencan, ke Tropical Land di hari terkutuk itu, itu memang tidak dihitung kencan? Walaupun saat itu dia belum berstatus kekasihku, sih. Tapi tetap saja, kan?"

"Berkencan dengan sahabat masa kecilmu dan berkencan dengan kekasihmu itu berbeda, Kudou-kun. Kau harus memperlakukannya dengan hati, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Ran-san itu adalah sosok yang rapuh. Oke?"

" _Ha'i_."

Shiho menatap Shinichi yang sedang mencomot kue kering diam-diam. Shiho adalah satu dari seribu. Jika orang lain mencintainya dengan mengejarnya, Shiho hanya akan memandangnya diam-diam. Menyembunyikan rona hangat yang menjalari wajahnya setiap kali si detektif tersenyum kepadanya. Menutupi dirinya yang sebenarnya begitu salah tingkah ketika berada dekat Shinichi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya ...

Shiho menyajikan sarapan untuk Profesor Agasa. "Terimakasih banyak, Shiho-kun. Hari ini kau ada agenda kemana?"

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Prof. Di rumah saja, kok."

"Oke."

Shiho menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Membuka ponselnya, mengetik sebuah pesan kepada Shinichi.

' _Oi,_ meitantei _, semoga sukses dalam kencan pertamanya. Jangan membuat Ran sedih, oke?'_

Shiho meletakkan lagi ponselnya. Lagi-lagi. Dia adalah satu dari seribu. Jika orang lain mencintai Shinichi dengan meletakkan surat-surat penggemar di loker Shinichi, atau mengirim bunga kepada Shinichi, ia hanya bisa mengirimkan beberapa pesan-pesan semangat.

Ponsel Shiho bergetar, ada pesan masuk.

' _Terimakasih,_ partner.'

Shiho baru saja akan mengetik sebuah pesan balasan, namun menghentikannya karena merasa ada yang tidak benar dengan pesan-pesan itu. Siapa dia untuk terus mengirim pesan kepada kekasih orang lain, walaupun Shiho, notabenenya adalah sahabat Shinichi. Sejujurnya, jemari Shiho gatal, setiap kali ia melihat nama Shinichi di daftar kontaknya.

* * *

Tidur lelap Shiho terganggu karena ponselnya berdering keras. Shiho menatap nama yang ada di layar ponselnya. _Suzuki Sonoko_? Shiho hanya mengernyitkan dahi, lalu mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Suzuki-san. Apakah ada keperluan?"

" _Tidak perlu formal begitu, Miyano-san! Tas Fusae yang baru sudah keluar, lho! Kamu penggemar_ fashion _juga kan? Ayo kita pergi dan membeli tas itu bersama-sama!'_ Ajak Sonoko bersemangat.

"Boleh, aku akan siap-siap terlebih dahulu. Dimana kita bertemu, Suzuki-san?"

' _Kau di rumah Profesor Agasa kan? Aku akan kesana. Sampai bertemu!_ '

"Ya, sampai bertemu, Suzuki-san." Shiho langsung mengganti bajunya dengan legging hitam juga _tank top_ hitam yang ia tutupi dengan jaket putih.

" _Ohayou_ , Suzuki-san." Sapa Shiho ramah, gadis itu tersenyum kepada Sonoko.

" _Ohayou,_ Miyano-san! Hari ini spesial untukmu, lho. Selain produk baru Fusae keluar, Suzuki Sonoko inilah yang akan membelikannya untukmu! Ayo masuk." Sonoko membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Tunggu, Suzuki-san," Shiho duduk di sebelah Sonoko. "Kau tidak perlu membelikan milikku juga, kau tahu. Aku tidak suka merepotkan orang lain," Shiho menatap Sonoko tulus.

"Yak, aku tahu kau pasti menolak. Namun hari ini, aku akan membelikanmu, sebagai tanda pertemanan kita, kan?" Sonoko mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Baiklah ... terimakasih, Suzuki-san," Shiho tersenyum hangat. Sonoko mengangguk.

* * *

"Wahhh antriannya panjang sekalii!" Sonoko mulai mengantri, di belakangnya ada Shiho. "Tapi tenang saja, aku dengar mereka _ready stock_ 10.000 tas hari ini. Kita tidak akan kehabisan. Haaa, Fusae memang terbaik."

Shiho hanya tertawa.

"Ah, Miyano-san!"

"Ya?"

"Lihat, itu dibawah, Ran dan Shinichi-kun!" Sonoko menunjuk kebawah. Benar, Ran dan Shinichi sedang memakan ramen persis di lantai bawah mereka. Menyadari Sonoko dan Shiho, Ran melambaikan tangannya. Shinichi hanya mengacungkan jempolnya.

Shinichi, seseorang yang begitu penyayang. Shiho bisa melihat banyak tatapan yang nyaman ketika kau hadir di antara orang-orang sekitarnya. Begitulah dia, partner yang pernah begitu menyayangi Shiho hingga ilmuwan itu percaya bahwa cinta tak hanya sebatas drama. _Ran-san, kau adalah perempuan yang sangat beruntung._

"Hey, Miyano-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sonoko menatap Shiho intens.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya sedang berpikir sesuatu tadi."

* * *

"Hey, Shiho-chan, apakah kau mau ikut ke kantin bersama kami?" Ajak Ran. Sonoko dan Shinichi sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Tentu saja, mereka berempat kuliah di 4 jurusan berbeda. Shinichi di jurusan kriminalitas, Sonoko di jurusan _fashion_ , Ran di jurusan bela diri, dan Shiho di jurusan kimia.

"Tidak, terimakasih Ran-san. Aku tidak lapar." Shiho tersenyum seraya menyaksikan Ran, Sonoko, dan Shinichi meninggalkan ruang kelasnya. Sebenarnya, Shiho bukan tidak lapar. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat Shinichi dan Ran bermesraan, terlalu sakit untuknya. Ia tahu ia seharusnya bahagia untuk Shinichi, namun, Shiho tidak setegar kelihatannya.

Shiho adalah satu dari seribu.

Jika orang lain mencintai Shinichi dengan mengejarnya, berusaha duduk di meja kantin dekat si detektif, semakin hari Shiho semakin takut berada di dekatnya, ia menahan dirinyaagar dapat sejarang mungkin berkomunikasi dengan Shinichi. Kemudian Shiho perlahan menjauh, ketika hatinya mulai tambah bergemuruh hanya dengan melihat sosok Shinichi, ketika matanya senantiasa menemukan Shinichi, tak peduli ada berapa banyak orang di sekitar mereka, tak peduli seberapa jauh jarak antara Shiho dan Shinichi.

Perasaan itu tidak boleh bertambah kuat.

* * *

Mungkin Shinichi selalu dibilang sebagai detektif yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan wanita. Tapi itu salah. Detektif terkenal dari timur tersebut memiliki hati yang begitu lembut, ia hanya berpura-pura tidak peka. Dan si detektif juga sadar, bahwa Shiho tengah menjauhinya. Shinichi tahu dia tidak punya rasa apa-apa terhadap Shiho, tapi ketika _partner_ mu yang sudah melalui banyak hal bersama menjauhimu, apa yang kau rasakan?

Shinichi memutuskan ke rumah Profesor Agasa malam itu. Setelah dipersilakan oleh profesor, ia menuju lab bawah tanah Haibara. Mengetuknya.

"Aku masuk."

Shiho sedang berkutat dengan komputernya, mengerjakan laporan ilmiah yang semudah 1+1 baginya. Dengan jas lab dan terusan _peach_ tipis yang mengekspos badannya sana sini. "Apa yang kau mau, Kudou-kun?" Tanyanya tanpa menatap si detektif.

"Oi Haibara," Shinichi memulai. "Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau menjauh? Kau pikir aku sebegitu butanya ya? Hingga tidak menyadari jika Haibara Ai—tidak, Miyano Shiho, partner yang menemaniku sejak 2 tahun lalu, _through thick and thin_ , menjauhiku begitu saja? Kau bilang kau akan bergabung bersama FBI ketika lulus kan? Mungkin saja ini saat-saat terakhir kita. Haibara, apakah kau sudah tidak mau menjadi sahabatku lagi?"

Gerakan lincah jemari lentik Shiho di atas keyboard berhenti. "Maaf, Kudou-kun," katanya pelan. "Aku pikir, aku sudah terlalu jauh menghancurkan hidupmu. Aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus dan pergi jauh, membiarkanmu hidup tenang."

"Tidak, kau salah, Haibara. Kau bukan musuhku. Kita sudah melewati sisi gelap dan sisi terang hidup. Kita sudah menumpas organisasi busuk itu. Dan kau berhasil menyelesaikan penawar permanen APTX4869. Haibara, kau menemaniku sejauh ini, dan masih beranggapan kau adalah penghancur hidupku? Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu atas apapun. Itu salahku karena ikut campur dalam organisasi. Kau mengerti?"

"Maaf, Kudou-kun." Shiho berkata dalam.

" _Your apology accepted_." Shinichi berkata pelan. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Jangan coba-coba menjauhiku lagi, atau aku akan menceramahimu seperti Hell Angel."

Shinichi menutup pintu lab.

Shinichi, seorang pemaaf yang Shiho idolakan. Seakan kesalahannya adalah hal yang wajar dan ia selalu bisa memakluminya. Begitulah dia, sahabat yang seorang pemaaf yang akan selalu Shiho rindukan.

* * *

2 tahun kemudian,

Hari kelulusan. Shiho berangkat ke bandara setelah acara kelulusan selesai. Diantar oleh Profesor Agasa, keluarga Kudo, Ran, dan juga Sonoko. _Shonen Tantei_ yang akhirnya tahu kebenarannya juga ikut mengantar Shiho.

" _Hakase_ , terimakasih untuk semuanya. Aku tidak tahu dimana aku sekarang berada jika kau tidak menyelamatkan aku yang pingsan di depan rumahmu." Shiho tersenyum tulus, memeluk kakek tua yang ia anggap sebagai ayah sendiri. "Dan makanlah makanan yang sehat!"

Profesor Agasa balas memeluk Shiho. "Tetaplah kontak dengan kami, Shiho-kun."

"Yukiko-san. Yusaku-san. Terimakasih, sudah membiayai biaya kuliah saya." Shiho tersenyum hangat.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Shiho-chan! Itu kan, sebagai rasa terimakasihku, karena kau sudah mengembalikan Shin-chan ke wujudnya semula!" Yukiko tersenyum manis.

"Ran-san, terimakasih karena sudah melindungiku, dulu. Dan mau menjadi temanku." Shiho mendekap Ran erat. Berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Jaga Kudou-kun untukku, ya?"

"Tentu saja, Shiho-chan!" Ran tersenyum tulus.

"Suzuki-san, aku tidak akan melupakan tas Fusae yang kau belikan untukku saat itu. Tanda pertemanan kita, kan?" Shiho mengedipkan matanya. Lantas Sonoko merengkuhnya erat.

"Yoshida-san. Tsuburaya-kun. Kojima-kun. Tetap menjadi kelompok detektif hingga kalian menjadi kelompok detektif nomor 1 di Jepang, bahkan dunia, ya?"

"Tentu saja! Kami berjanji, Hai—Shiho-oneesan."

"Aku akan selalu menjadi Ai-chan untukmu, Yoshida-san." Haibara berlutut, Ayumi yang akan menginjak usia remaja menatapnya tulus. Memeluknya. "Dan Haibara-san, untuk kalian berdua."

Mitsuhiko dan Genta mengangguk.

"Kudou-kun." Shiho menghampiri Shinichi. "Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari bayang-bayang organisasi yang menghantuiku bahkan sejak aku kecil. Bertindak untuk melindungiku di hari-hari gelap tersebut, kau 11 12 dengan ksatria baja hitam." Shiho tertawa renyah. "Aku akan selalu menjadi partnermu, Kudou-kun. Kapanpun kau butuh bantuan dalam penyelidikan, jangan sungkan menghubungiku."

"Tentu saja, Haibara." Lalu Shinichi merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Shiho agak terperanjat, namun membalas pelukan itu. "Semoga sukses, partner!"

 _Kudou-kun._

 _Aku adalah satu dari seribu._

 _Beginilah cara aku mencintaimu dari jauh._

 _Saat ini._

 _Esok._

 _Suatu hari nanti._

 **FIN**


End file.
